Spotter
by mik109
Summary: Jayne needs a little help. River is always more than willing to help.


Title: Spotter

Author: mik109

Rating: PG 13

Pairing: River/Jayne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Spoilers: After the series and the BDM.

Spotter

"Oh, fuck."

His control was slipping. He was covered in sweat from all the exertion, and his control was slipping. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold it together much longer, but he also knew he wouldn't have the strength to move afterward. So, cursing himself for his own foolish ego, he struggled some more because he was determined not to go out alone like this.

If only he'd been better prepared, he wouldn't be in this situation, but Jayne Cobb never asked for help on something he was expert on. Expert meant he was the one to help, not the other way around. He didn't like to look stupid. Of course, if anyone found out about this, he'd look all manner of stupid.

His muscles burned and his chest ached. He could barely draw breath when felt something brush his forehead. A slender white hand drifted across his vision.

He tried to blink the sweat out of his eyes.

The soft white fingers feathered down his nose and across his lips before turning over palm up to grab the slowly descending bar.

Jayne knew it was stupid to lift so much weight without a spotter, but, since Book had left Serenity, he hadn't felt the need to include anyone in his little nightly adventures. He could nearly breathe now. If he had any breath to spare, he'd sigh. The crazy girl had come to his rescue again. If he wasn't still trying to keep the weight from crushing him, he'd scowl.

"I know why." She murmured as her other hand reached over his shoulder to grasp the bar too.

"Why what?" Jayne grunted as he continued his struggle with the weight. Why didn't the gorram girl get this thing off him or call for help or something? He'd swear she was merely holding the bar steady rather than helping him return it to it's cradle so he could slide off the bench and die already.

"Why you don't kiss 'em on the mouth." She replied as her hands spread farther apart on the bar and she stepped closer.

Jayne could feel her skirt sweep softly against his head, brushing across his cheeks as her body blocked the overhead lights of the cargo bay. He blinked. That thought was all sortsa wrong. The moonbrain's clothing should never touch his face. Never ever. Although the fabric was plenty soft and she smelled awfully sweet… Gorram, smelling her was even wronger than feeling her clothes. He growled, "That's nice. Maybe you could just--"

River leaned forward. The ends of her hair tickled Jayne's nose as her face hovered over his. She stared into his eyes. "It's not because of the goodnight kiss."

Jayne swallowed. Maybe he was better off when he was about to die stupidly under too heavy a weight. Highly uncomfortable now, his voice took on more of a whine. "That's great. Why don't we talk about it after--"

Never releasing his gaze, River smiled a naughty, mischievous, very adult smile. "It's because you don't want anyone to know."

"Anyone to know what?" Jayne asked, genuinely confused. However, at the moment, he couldn't tell if it was more about the girl's riddled speech or her suddenly way too womanly nearness.

Her head sank closer so she could whisper in his ear. "That you're sweet."

He tried to ignore the shiver he felt when her warm breath danced across his face. He could barely catch his breath, but he still managed to snort. "I ain't sweet, li'l girl."

"Caramel apple sweet. Velvety and salty on the outside. Tart and tangy on the inside. A special treat."

Jayne wanted to move away. He did. He did because the thoughts crowding in his brain and the sensations coursing down his spine were highly inappropriate, but his body wasn't listening. He'd completely forgotten he was still trapped on the weight bench barely holding up the weight. At this moment, his entire world revolved around River.

"See, you've been dipped." She murmured as she bent farther forward and licked up the sweat pooled at the base of his throat.

At the first touch of her silky pink tongue, Jayne whimpered. As her nimble tongue roved his throat taking advantage of his helplessness, the needy sound turned into a gut clenching groan.

"Have to wait for it to harden before enjoying the treat though," whispered River.

The only thought Jayne could formulate in his brain was "Gah."

"Pity." She sighed as she abruptly straightened up and tugged the weight onto its rest.

Jayne assisted her without conscious thought. All he could do was stare into her dark eyes.

Mal stopped on the catwalk overhead. "Jayne, how many times have I told you you're going to get yourself killed doing that?"

The wary merc slipped sideways off the bench. His gaze bounced from the girl's to the Captain's and back.

River smiled at the men. "It's okay, Captain. I believe he's learned his lesson."

Mal nodded.

Jayne blinked.

River winked at the mercenary and skipped away.


End file.
